


a storm we're starting now

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nikki hasn’t had a partner at all since Brie decided her powers were better put to use in a rainforest, but this could be something special.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a storm we're starting now

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed Nikki/Alicia, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #4 - "superheroes".
> 
> ayyyy, it's the start of a new prompt table, and this time with my favourite femslash ship!!

Nikki’s close. She can see exactly where she’s meant to be headed, knows it’s not far in the distance, knows she can jump from here and make it across to the rooftop if she concentrates her energy just right, and–

And there’s an explosion from right where she was headed. Maybe it’s a good thing she hesitated. Nikki gives it a minute and makes her way over.

It’s just like any other wreckage, except the smell of burning is more – more natural than anything a machine could do. _Superpowers_. Really, she isn’t surprised when she feels eyes on her.

Nikki turns, quick, and behind her is woman in a mask and cape, fire at her fingertips and the letter _F_ emblazoned on her chest, and _oh_. Nikki knows who she is.

When Nikki first heard of this hero, she thought she was a pretender, someone trying to emulate _her_ , but then she found out that this _F_ doesn’t stand for _Fearless_. It stands for _Foxy_.

“Thought you could use a hand,” Foxy says, dusting herself off of debris and swooping in closer to Nikki.

Nikki isn’t quite sure what to make of this. She hasn’t had a partner at all since Brie decided her powers were better put to use in a rainforest, but she thinks… she thinks this could be something special. After all, Foxy can _fly_.

“Sure,” Nikki tells her, and she extends her hand for Foxy to shake.

Fearless and Foxy. It has a ring to it.


End file.
